Truth, Pain, Dare, & Love
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: How do tatoos affect Elliot and Olivia when it comes to the game of truth and dare? One shot.


**Please Review! **

Olivia sat at the bar, drink in hand, waiting for no one. They just go done with a hard case. Olivia had to find the girl no one believed existed. She found her just in time. After a night of sleep and a day of nothing, she wanted one person to be there.

He didn't even know about the case. Olivia didn't have the time to call him. He was extremely busy during the day. He turned off his phone. His name was Elliot.

Olivia swallowed the remains of her drink and got another one. She froze when she felt a hand on her back. She knew that touch. That feeling in the pit of her stomach was unmistakable. She turned to find the blue eyed man she wanted to see the past few days.

"Hey!" She said. "Hey, what are you doing here drinking alone? I thought we agreed that if you went out drinking, you'd take somebody. When it comes to this place, we agreed it would only be me." Elliot said looking at her.

"Well, you weren't here." Olivia said looking back down at her drink. That stung Elliot. "I had to. If I didn't I could've gone to jail for not showing up for court." He said.

"Why'd you have to go to court?" Olivia asked. "Kathy and I had to fight for what we wanted in the divorce." Elliot said getting a drink from the bartender. "I thought you and Kathy were working it out." Olivia said.

"Well, we tried. Sometimes, things just don't work out." Elliot said taking a sip of his drink. "Tell me about it." Olivia chuckled. "I talked to Cragen. He told me about the little girl you saved. I knew you'd be here. I just want you to know that I would've agreed with you." Elliot said.

"I know you would've." Olivia smiled. "That's what I told Cragen when we found the little girl." Elliot smiled when she said that. "You know me well."

"Well, I probably should. I'm kind of stuck with you like you're stuck with me." Olivia laughed. Elliot chuckled. "No kidding."

After a few drinks, decided to get impulsive. "Truth or Dare?" Olivia caught on right away. "Truth." She said. Elliot thought a moment. "Do you have any tatoos?" Elliot asked. She'd seen most of his, it was only fair. "Yes." Olivia smiled simply.

Elliot was now alert. "Truth or Dare, El?" Olivia asked. "Uh, truth." Elliot said. "Uh, what was the stupidest thing you did as a kid?" Olivia asked. Elliot had to think. He did a lot of stupid things. "Probably marry Kathy." Elliot said. "I love my kids, don't get me wrong, but Kathy... 25 years is long time." Elliot said taking another drink.

"Oh, trust me I know." Olivia said. "Truth or Dare?" Elliot smirked. "How about I do a dare this time?" Olivia smiled. Elliot smirked. "I dare you to down a shot of whiskey along with a jello shot."

Olivia's eyebrows raised. "What are you trying to pull Stabler?" Elliot got the drinks from the bartender. "Oh nothing Ms. Benson. I'm just playing a game." Elliot smirked sliding the glasses towards her.

"Whatever. You're so full of it." Olivia smiled. She grabbed the glasses. She downed both of them before Elliot could blink. She smiled at his shocked expression. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, I'll pick truth." Elliot said. "You're no fun." Olivia slurred. Elliot chuckled at her slightly drunken state. "You have a lot of tatoos. What's your favorite one?" Olivia asked.

"My favorite one... probably the wolf I have on my lower back. The only reason I got was because it reminded me of someone very special." Elliot smirked. Olivia hadn't seen that tatoo. He made sure of it.

"I didn't know you had a wolf. Who's it for?" Olivia asked sobering up a bit. "Uh, you have to wait until your next turn Liv. Truth or dare?" Elliot smiled. "Ugh, truth." Olivia said. She really didn't want to get another drinking dare.

"What's your tatoo of?" Elliot asked. Olivia smiled. "Depends. I have a paw print on my ankle, a butterfly on my abdomen, and I have a name printed in the middle of my back."

Elliot's eyes bulged. "You have three!?" "Does that shock you El?" Olivia smiled. "A little yeah. I never pictured you as the type of girl to have that many tatoos." Elliot said honestly.

"Well, how did you picture me?" Olivia smiled. Elliot gulped. "Uh, I just thought you'd have like a clover or something like that on your neck." Elliot said. He didn't look at her when he said it.

"Truth or dare El?" Olivia asked. "Dare." Elliot said quickly. He didn't want to tell her just yet who the tatoo was about. "I dare you to go use the women's bathroom." Olivia said. "Seriously? Is that all you got?" Elliot laughed.

"That bathroom is full of women right now. You either get kicked out or you get swarmed by guys calling you a perv." Olivia said. "Fine." Elliot said. He took a deep breath and got up. Olivia chuckled as he entered the women's bathroom.

About 4 seconds later, he was pushed out of the bathroom. He landed into the wall. Olivia laughed. Elliot came over to her and smiled when he saw her still laughing. "It was not that funny."

"It kind of was." Olivia chuckled. "Truth or dare?" Elliot laughed sitting back down at the bar. "Dare." Olivia said. "I dare you to show me your butterfly tatoo." Elliot smirked. Olivia stopped laughing. "What?"

"Butterfly tatoo. I want to see it." Elliot smiled. "Unless you're too chicken." "Nu uh, no. I'll do it." Olivia said. She untucked her shirt and lifted it enough so Elliot could see it.

It was a blue, orange, and purple butterfly. Elliot put his thumb just below the butterfly. He felt the goosebumps under his thumb that he created. He smiled to himself. Olivia pulled her shirt back down. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Elliot said without thinking. "That wolf tatoo you have. Who is it of? I want a name." Olivia smirked. Elliot let out a breath. He wasn't going to lie. He just didn't want to say it now. Now or never.

"You." Elliot whispered. Olivia barely caught it. "Me?" "Yeah, the wolf reminded me of you. The wolf is clever, smart, uses technique. The wolf challeges people, makes them carry their own weight when they know they're capable, but is caring and gentle when they need to be." Elliot smiled and looked at her.

"That's why I _love_ the wolf. You are my wolf Liv." Elliot said. Olivia was silent for a moment. "Come with me." She said. She took his hand and led him outside. "Where are we going?" Elliot asked.

She said nothing. He realized they were going to her apartment when they got to her block. They went up her building and into her apartment. She sat him down on the couch and went to her room.

A minute later she was in sweatpants and a sweat shirt. "Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia smiled at him. "Truth." Elliot looked at her and smiled. He knew what she was trying to hint at. "What name is printed on your back, Liv?"

Olivia smiled and took off her sweat shirt. She was wearing a sports bra underneath. "Check it out yourself El." She smiled. She didn't move. Elliot got up and walked slowly to her. He smiled when he caught a glimspe of the black ink on her back.

Elliot grabbed her hips when he was behind her. He looked over every inch of the tatoo. The swirls in the letters. He smiled when goosebumps appeared under his hands. He traced the name with his fingers leaving more goosebumps in it's wake.

"Elliot." He said. "Yeah, you could say we sort of had the same idea when it came to getting tatoos." Olivia smiled. "When you said you loved the wolf did you... I mean..."

"Yes Liv. I meant you. I meant every word." Elliot said hugging her from behind. She turned around his arms. "I love you too." Olivia smiled.

**Please review! I love you guys! **


End file.
